Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, and more particular to an apparatus utilizing a diffusion-absorption cycle in order to cool electric components.
Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known an apparatus with a generator, an evaporator an absorber and a condenser which circulate a refrigerant, an inert and an absorbent in a diffusion-absorption cycle. In this known solution cooling can be provided at a desired location without a need to use a mechanical pump.
A drawback with the previously known solution are the dimensions of the apparatus. In practice the elements of the apparatus need to be arranged in such a way that the size of the apparatus becomes space consuming, which leads to several practical problems making it difficult to utilize the apparatus in some applications.